


Down St. Stephen's Green

by Tarosya



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Celebrities, Fans, Fluff, Gen, POV First Person, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Лично для меня мировая столица романтики это именно Дублин. Вопреки расхожему мнению. Всё таки в этом городе со мной случались наяву самые романтичные встречи. И для желанных фантазий я выберу как раз его.
Kudos: 7





	Down St. Stephen's Green

**Author's Note:**

> Фик вдохновлен этим фото  
> Стоило мне увидеть его, и я уже не могла отделаться от мысли, что на нем сам Кэмерон Монахан.  
> Фото сделано на одной из моих самых любимых дублинский улиц, я и сама многократно снимала этот "мохнатый" дом с разных ракурсов.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

_Raised on songs and stories, heroes of renown_

_The passing tales and glories that once was_ _Dublin town_

_The hallowed halls and houses, the haunting childrens' rhymes_

_That once was Dublin city in the rare old times_

_Ring a ring a rosie, as the light declines_

_I remember Dublin city in the rare old times (c)_

Асфальтированная дорожка, усыпанная опавшими осенними листьями, вывела меня к кованным воротам. Сегодня я успела обойти дублинский парк Сент-Стивенс-Грин вдоль и поперек, сделав тысячу селфи. Посидела в беседке у пруда и сняла смешное видео с чайкой, севшей на каменные перила моста. У северной ограды на своем неизменном месте расположился пожилой активист, помогающий бездомным. Впервые я встретила его в один из самых первых своих приездов, и теперь мы поболтали как старые знакомцы. Мой собеседник кормил голубей, и они вились вокруг него чуть ли не сотнями. Бросив пару монеток в ящик для пожертвований, я получила от него пакетик овсяных хлопьев, которые тут же высыпала на ладонь. И голуби, слетевшиеся на угощение, совершенно не боясь садились на мою руку, а их клювики щекотно покалывали пальцы. 

Желудок настойчиво напоминал мне, что подошло время обеда, но до забронированного часа в ресторане гостиницы Шелбурн оставалось еще минут двадцать. Ужин в таком заведении я едва ли могла себе позволить, но в каждый приезд в Дублин непременно заходила на обед хоть разок. 

Гулять по парку больше не хотелось, и, выйдя через угловые кованые ворота, я перешла на другую сторону улицы, и пошла мимо Бостонского колледжа и Банка Ирландии. Каждый раз попадая на эти улицы, я словно впервые любовалась домами георгианского стиля с разноцветными по дублинскому обычаю дверьми. Было в этих увитых плющом фасадах что-то завораживающее, что заставляло сердце щемить от ностальгии по тому былому Дублину, что был знаком мне лишь из старых баллад. 

Заставляя меня еще больше погрузиться в эту атмосферу, звонко цокая копытами по булыжной мостовой проехала лошадь, везущая открытый экипаж под старину, наверняка с катающимися туристами. И тут же, напоминая о наших днях, лошадь с пронзительным гудком обогнал новенький желто-серый трамвай, почти бесшумно скользящий по рельсам. 

Подмигивающее из-за туч переменчивое осеннее солнце, играющее зайчиками в его рыжих волосах, заставило меня обратить на него внимание, едва я свернула за угол к Шелбурну. Для меня Дублин был полон красавцев. Что бы там не говорили о непривлекательности ирландцев, местные мужчины были мне по душе. Да и среди туристов, особенно тех, кто приезжал в поиске ирландских корней, встречались интересные. 

Этот шел медленным прогулочным шагом. Что было редко в этом деловом районе, где прохожие обычно спешили. Но и туристом он не казался. А его оксфорды коричневой кожи не особо подходили для долгих прогулок, даже городских. 

Я просто шла за ним, и никак не могла наглядеться на его рыжие волосы. Переводила взгляд на широкие плечи под тонкой не по погоде синей курткой. Темно-синие джинсы выигрышно подчеркивали стройные ноги и красиво обтягивали при ходьбе.

Заключив пари сама с собой, насколько видным он окажется, я ускорила шаг и обогнала его, а оказавшись на пару шагов впереди, обернулась. 

\- Hello, Cameron!

Я видела это лицо множество раз перевоплощенным в его экранных персонажей, на бесчисленных фото и видеороликах. Почти прозрачные ресницы вокруг зеленых глаз, тонкие морщинки в уголках рта, остро очерченная линия челюсти. Едва ли не каждая веснушка была мне знакома. Я не могла не узнать его. 

Но стоило мне произнести его имя вслух, как я застыла обескураженно, внезапно сообразив, кого встретила, и с кем поздоровалась вот так запросто. 

Кэмерон Монаган. 

И если в этот момент и было нечто способное удивить меня еще больше, то лишь то, что и сам Кэмерон мне так же запросто ответил:

\- Hi!

Мы стояли напротив на расстоянии метра, ошеломленно глядя друг на друга. Я - все еще не веря до конца, что мне так фантастически повезло увидеть его воочию. А он, очевидно, оттого что понял, как спалился, ответив на мое приветствие. 

Я первая пришла в себя и, приложив палец к губам, прошептала: «Shh!» 

Кэмерон вытянул трубочкой свои яркие губы, и мне на секунду показалось, что это должно значить воздушный поцелуй. Но он тоже приложил палец к губам, копируя мой жест. 

\- Wanna selfie? - спросил он заговорщически тихо. 

Селфи я несомненно хотела. Тем более Кэмерон предложил сам, пусть даже и желая подкупить меня, чтоб я не завопила на всю улицу о том, что увидела знаменитость. 

Оказавшись около него чуть ли не в один прыжок, я дала ему в руки свой телефон. Почему-то казалось, что фото у Кэмерона должно непременно выйти лучше. К тому же я никак не могла отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии прикоснуться к его густо покрытым веснушками пальцам. 

Приобняв меня за плечо, Кэмерон наклонился, чтоб немного скрыть разницу в росте. И я, собрав в кучу всю беспардонность, о которой даже у себя и не подозревала, прижалась скулой к его подбородку. Короткая щетина едва ощутимо царапала кожу, заставив меня вспомнить, что Кэмерон не любит бриться, и, была бы его воля, отпустил бы бороду. 

Кэмерон не отстранился, и я, вовсе осмелев, положила руку на его грудь прямо над расстегнутой молнией куртки, ощущая раскрытой ладонью покалывающую шерсть его светлого пуловера аранской вязки, который так удивительно ему шел. 

Ноздри щекотал аромат мускуса, а вместе с ним едва ощущалась терпко-острая нотка. 

\- Ready? Three, two, one!

Кэмерон нажал на кнопку несколько раз. 

Мы стояли, фотографируясь на фоне окрасившегося красным плюща, затянувшего весь фасад георгианского здания, словно обычные туристы, пока редкие прохожие шли мимо, не обращая внимания на нас. 

Сердце колотилось в бешеном ритме. Все вокруг приобрело невиданную яркость, вырываясь за размывающиеся очертания. Телефон в руке Кэмерона расплывался перед глазами, и я старалась смотреть прямо в камеру, а не пытаться разглядеть нас, отображающихся на экране. Потом у меня будет время налюбоваться этими фото, рассматривая мельчайшие детали. 

\- I'm not going to post right now, - проговорила я, забирая телефон, и снова стараясь коснуться кончиками своих пальцев его. - I'll wait a couple of days or maybe until I'll get home.   
Я надеялась, Кэмерон понимал, что я собиралась сохранить его инкогнито, не объявляя сразу на весь мир, что он в Дублине. 

В ответ он улыбнулся, а затем озорно опустил голову, словно пряча улыбку, и склонив её чуть набок пожелал мне: «Enjoy your stay!» 

Мне непреодолимо хотелось спросить Кэмерона, пришелся ли ему по душе Дублин? Что он чувствовал от того, что ходил по земле своих предков? Невыразимо хотелось рассказать о моих любимых дублинских уголках. Но это было бы совсем уж навязчиво. Поэтому я лишь повторила его пожелание в ответ. 

А потом, уже почти развернувшись, чтобы уйти, спохватилась, что не сказала еще кое-что важное. И, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, выпалила на одном дыхании:

\- Hope you realize how many people you make happy? 

В ответ его яркие губы растянулись в широкой улыбке. Кэмерон улыбается так открыто от души, слово всем собой. В уголках заблестевших глаз появились тонкие морщинки. И я чувствовала, как перехватывает дыхание оттого, что эта искренняя светлая улыбка предназначалась только мне. 

Кэмерон прошептал «Thanks!» одними губами, и я, решив, что пора бы и честь знать, сделала несколько шагов назад, все еще глядя на него, пока моя собственная глупая улыбка никак не сходила с лица. 

Я не помнила, как дошла до Шелбурна, спохватилась лишь когда почти прошла мимо. 

Поднимаясь по каменным ступенькам к входу, я все-таки обернулась, и увидела Кэмерона, стоявшего на том же месте и фотографирующего на телефон парк через дорогу. 

Нестерпимо хотелось постоять на лестнице еще, продолжая любоваться на него, но швейцар уже открыл дверь, приглашая войти вовнутрь. 

Метрдотель, дважды переспросив мое непривычное для местного уха имя, помог мне снять пальто и попросил подошедшего официанта проводить меня к столику. Судя по тому, как бодро официант повел меня через зал к старинным дверям, я поняла, что место мне приготовили во внутренней комнате, где высокие окна и камин в углу. 

Следуя за официантом по проходу между столиками, я услышала голос метрдотеля:

\- Welcome, Mr. Monaghan!


End file.
